Bad Apple!! feat. Nomico
Bad Apple!! feat. Nomico is a remix of "Bad Apple!!", a popular soundtrack from Touhou Project 4: Lotus Land Story. It is the theme for the 3rd stage, which the boss of is Elly. It was one of the first Black MIDIs ever created by kakakakaito1998, and has seen many revisions and new remixes being created ever since it's emergence. It's likely the most ever blacked song. The remix was arranged by Masayoshi Minoshima, the lyrics were written by Haruka, and the vocals were sung by Nomico. Black MIDI Versions Here are is a list of all known Black MIDI versions and variations. * Bad Apple!! (kakakakaito1998) * Bad Apple!! (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: Synth I (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 60,000 Notes (MrBurn37000vr, Jinjenia and kakakakaito1998) * Bad Apple!!: Extended (fff) * Bad Apple!!: 144,000 Notes (PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: 196,000 Notes (BlackMidi72, PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: Electric version V1 (240,000) (BlackMidi72), V2 (263,000), V3 final (417,388) * Bad Apple!!: Extended 270,000 Notes (fff, BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (InDaHood) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (TheTrustedComputer), (Full Velocity) (BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (Yair92002), (Full Velocity) (BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: Synth II (312,000) (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!! 389,000 Notes (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: Merged 2 songs (438,690) (TheTrustedComputer, fff, BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: Glitch (483,000) (TheTrustedComputer, BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: 489,000 Notes (TheTrustedComputer, Kakakakaito1998, FFF anda P.ch_WH) * Bad Apple!!: 500,000 Notes (Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 500,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) Bad Apple!!: Glitch V2 (589,589) (TheTrustedComputer), (BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: Simple Mode (656,750 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: 720,000 Notes (Tikronix) * Bad Apple!!: 739,000 Notes (UltraHydra 暗月) * Bad Apple!!: Super Moldy Apple (780,000 Notes)(TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Crash (946,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2, BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: 1,000,000 Notes (Synthesia) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: STRUM THOSE NOTES (1,023,072 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Conquer Mode (Work In Progress) (1,023,072 Notes) (MrBurn37000vr) * Bad Apple!!: Reach Mode (1,030,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: 1,030,000 Notes (Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 1,170,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Dick Li) * Bad Apple!!: V3 (1,370,000 Notes) (InDaHood) * Bad Apple!!: 1,400,000 Notes (MrBurn37000vr and Jinjenia) * Bad Apple!!: V5 Remix Extended (1,432,073 Notes) ( TSMB2, Gingeas, PianoKid0051, EpreTroll, InDaHood, kkk1998, Zumn, Acid Tunes, TTC, Z-Doc and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: V2 (1,600,000 Notes) (InDaHood) * Bad Apple!! Prototype Track (1,670,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 1,700,000 /1,800,000 /2,000,000 (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 2,040,000 Notes (Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 2,110,000 Notes (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: 2,300,000 Notes (Haveorc, Carlos S. M, TheSuperMarioBros2 and more) * Bad Apple!!: Synth III (2,300,000 Notes) (TrollfacepalmAcer78 and RetroUniversalHT) * Bad Apple!!: 2,470,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Boss Mode (2,250,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Super Prototype Apple (2,400,000 Notes) (KaleidonKep99 and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 2,510,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 2,780,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Extended (3,000,000 Notes) (TheTrustedComputer) * Bad Apple!!: Vi (PC Murderer) (RetroUniversalHT) * Bad Apple!!: 3,220,000 Notes (MrBurn37000vr, Carlos S. M., TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Dick Li) * Bad Apple!!: 3,314,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 3,500,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Earderp Mode (4,000,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: King Mode (4,250,000 Notes) (Landau Martin) * Bad Apple!!: 4,600,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TheTrustedComputer) * Bad Apple!!: 4,900,000 Notes (GigaBitStudios) * Bad Apple!!: Tiny Notes (Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 5,100,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Extended Version (TheTrustedComputer) * Bad Apple!!: 5,600,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2, Anone, Merged by BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: 6,246,107 Notes (Blast1113) * Bad Apple!!: 6,400,000 Notes (Landau Martin and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 7,400,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and Vloggercousins) * Bad Apple!!: 7,540,000 Notes (Tikronix) * Bad Apple!!: 7,623,924 Notes (MrBurn37000vr, Jinjenia and Blast1113) * Bad Apple!!: Failed version (7,670,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 7,670,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 8,000,000 Notes (Acid Tunes) * Bad Apple!!: Successful version (8,500,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 8,590,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheTrustedComputer and Landau Martin) * Bad Apple!!: Double Remix (8,800,000 Notes) (MrBurn37000vr, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Gingeas and Dick Li) * Bad Apple!!: 9,000,000 Notes (Landau Martin, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!! 9,800,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2, merged by Hedley Family) * Bad Apple!!: 9,920,000 Notes (Ryanvideochannel, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: Conquer Mode V2 (Work in progress) (10,006,923 Notes) (MrBurn37000vr) * Bad Apple!!: Insanity Mode (10,330,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: Giga Mode (10,500,000 Notes) (Jinjenia and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Challenge MIDI (10,763,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: Allahu Akbar Edition (11,996,000 Notes) (Tikronix, Gingeas, TheSuperMarioBros2, and TrollfacealmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 12,600,000 Notes(TheSuperMarioBros2, Granham Bill, PianoKid0051, Yair92002, Jinjenia and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: Paul Walker Crash XXX (12,800,000 Notes) (Gingeas) * XYZ Version (2,100,000) (BlackMidi72) * Bad Apple!!: 12,830,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2 and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 13,180,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2, White Notes, Anone and Dmitry's Music) * Bad Apple!!: 13,500,000 Notes (MrBurn37000vr, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Ryanvideochannel, Gingeas, Dick Li and Vesteel) * Bad Apple!!: 14,300,000 Notes (Jinjenia, TheSuperMarioBros2 and TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 14,772,107 Notes (Kieranracingking, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Carlos S. M., TheTrustedComputer and Dick Li) * Bad Apple!!: 15,000,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and AppData) * Bad Apple!!: Extreme sustain killer mode (16,000,000 Notes) (TheGhastModding) * Bad Apple!!: 17,350,000 Notes (Jinjenia, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: 17,590,000 Notes (Ryanvideochannel, TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 18,000,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: Allahu Akbar Edition v2 (20,262,000 notes) (Tikronix, Gingeas, TheSuperMarioBros2, and TrollfacePalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 20,600,000 Notes (인한국 and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 20.700,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2, White Notes, Anone, MrBurn37000vr and Dmitry's Music) * Bad Apple!!: 21,000,000 Notes (Jinjenia, Carlos S. M., TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: 23,700,000 Notes (MrBurn37000vr, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Dick Li and PianoKid0051 * Bad Apple!!: Armageddon (24,240,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 25,800,000 Notes (MrBurn37000vr, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Dick Li, Carlos S. M. and PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: Destruction Mode (32,880,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: Nuclear Bomb (32,000,000 Notes) (Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 38,000,000 Notes (Carlos S. M., InDaHood, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Graham Bill, Acid Tunes, Jim Buddock Mariway, Epretroll, Landau Martin, Yair92002 and PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: 42,000,000 Notes(TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Graham Bill, ICEwiimaker, PianoKid0051, InDaHood, RetroUniversalHT and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: Murder Mode (48,711,485 Notes) (Kieranracingking, TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2, Carlos S. M., PianoKid0051, TheTrustedComputer and Dick Li) * Bad Apple!!: Conquer Mode V3 (Work In Progress) (100,005,288 Notes) (MrBurn37000vr) * Bad Apple!!: Rekt Mode (100.545.229 Notes) (MrBurn37000vr) * Bad Apple!! Rekt Mode v2 (116,000,000 Notes) (MrBurn37000vr) * Bad Apple Betelguese mode 688 million (Alexander Verekin) * Bad Apple REAL BOY by A304 1.008 Billion * Bad Apple REAL GIRL by A304 2.709 Billion * Bad Apple Killer Apple+Decimation Mode by Unbry 3.6 Billion * Bad Apple Kayleigh's Challenge by A304 4.763 Billion * Bad Apple Crash V4 8.0 Billion by Unbry * Bad Apple Synth S+ by ooo000 10 Billion * Bad Apple Synth X+ by ooo000 14.33 Billion * Bad Apple Synth Z+++ by ooo000 67.8 Billion * Bad Apple KillerZone+ by A304 (142 billion) * Bad Apple KillerZome++ by A304 (1.891 Trillion) * Bad Apple RTX by ooo000 (2.198 Trillion) * Bad Apple Kayleigh's Finale by A304 (10 Trillion) Category:Famous impossible music Category:Touhou series